Tourments intérieurs
by GreyFullbuster2a
Summary: Petit OS basé sur la relation spéciale entre Ichigo et Rukia. Léger Ichiruki pour ceux qui veulent bien le voir :) Aucun spoil ! Rukia est du genre à trop réfléchir, à se torturer intérieurement, sans jamais vaciller. Malgré tout, elle a besoin de la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés, comme n'importe qui. Et si cette personne était Ichigo ?


**Ein, Zwei, Drei ! Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas dans le bon manga ?! Aye sir ! Non plus ?! Bon tant pis... xD **

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fiction, un OS sur ce couple que j'aime tant, le Ichiruki ! Enfin ici, ce n'est pas le couple qui est mis en valeur, mais plutôt leur relation privilégiée, cette amitié intouchable et ce profond respect de l'un envers l'autre :)**

**Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas à mon grand regret ! (Par contre pas touche à mon petit Hitsugaya, il est à moi !) Remercions notre cher Tite Kubo-sama pour ce chef d'œuvre !**

**Pour le rating j'ai mis K+ ; mais dites moi si je me suis trompée !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Tourments intérieurs**

C'était une nuit comme les autres, ou presque. Les étoiles étaient nombreuses dans le ciel, chaque lueur dorée avait sa place dans cette infinité magique, appelée plus couramment « l'espace ». La pleine lune éclairait une jeune shinigami brune âgée d'une petite centaine d'années ; elle s'introduisait « discrètement » par la fenêtre dans la chambre de notre fameux shinigami daiko, qu'elle réveilla d'une manière très subtile, tout en douceur.

« _ICHIGO ! DEBOUT ! _

_- Aaaaaah mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça, il est trois heures du mat' ! Tu vas réveiller toute la maison !_ Chuchota-t-il, mécontent.

- Il se retourna dans son lit, montrant ainsi à la sœur de Kuchiki Byakuya qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

_- Bouge toi paysan ! Un hollow en ville !_ Dit-elle en sautant sur son lit et en écrasant le roux au passage.

_- Enfoirée ! Ça fait mal ! T'aurais pas pu t'en occuper toute seule ?! _Lui répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

_- Dépêche toi, on y va ! _» Dit-elle en le frappant sur la tête.

Rukia sortit du lit, et Ichigo dû la suivre à contre cœur. Pas que l'idée d'aller éliminer des hollows avec la brune lui déplaisait, au contraire, mais il regrettait déjà son lit bien chaud. Bon, au pire des cas, il dormirait en cours le lendemain. Le roux utilisa son badge de shinigami daiko afin de sortir de son vrai corps, qu'il abandonna cela dit en passant sur son lit, en caleçon. La jeune femme à ses côtés ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son dos musclé. Vêtu de son uniforme habituel de shinigami, Ichigo sortit de chez lui par la fenêtre et sauta sur le toit, puis sentit un poids - léger, certes, mais un poids quand même - sur son dos. C'était Rukia, évidemment.

« _Pourquoi tu montes sans arrêt sur mon dos ?_ » Demanda mister freeze, non pardon, mister fraise, en soupirant de lassitude.

La brune se contenta de hausser les épaules afin d'éluder la question. Elle aimait bien monter sur le dos du shinigami roux, c'était comme ça. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle appréciait le contact avec lui. Peut être qu'au fond, elle avait besoin de ce contact pour se rassurer, ne pas s'inquiéter sur le futur sort de la personne pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie personne à qui elle a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs afin de sauver sa famille, et de le protéger, lui, cet inconnu, elle lui a tout donné. Avait-elle commis une erreur ? Personne ne saurait le dire. Était ce la bonne chose à faire de l'entraîner dans tous ces combats, de l'amener aux portes de la mort un peu plus chaque jour, lui qui était si jeune, lui qui avait toute sa vie d'humain devant lui. Elle, elle était morte. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre en étant shinigami ! Ces questions là, ces tourments là hantaient Rukia chaque jour. Alors oui, la chaleur du corps d'Ichigo l'apaisait. Il était là, c'était le principal. Mais ses cauchemars, elle n'en parlerait jamais à personne. Fierté de Kuchiki, elle ne doit surtout pas faire honte à Nii-sama ! Lui qui était si fort, lui qui surmontait les épreuves de la vie si facilement ! La jeune femme soupira intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir de telles pensées.

Elle montra rapidement à Ichigo l'endroit qu'indiquait son téléphone/détecteur de hollow, qui, cela dit en passant, était censé se faire réparer par Urahara puis plus d'un mois ; mais ça, le shinigami daiko ne le savait pas. C'était à l'autre bout de Karakura. Il courut donc, usant de temps à autre de son shunpo entre les toits des maisons/immeubles pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Arrivé à destination, eh bien... L'endroit était désert. Pas la moindre trace du reiatsu d'un hollow à des kilomètres à la ronde !

« _Rukia, tu es sûre que c'est le bon endroit ?_

- …

_- Rukia ?_ »

Elle dormait profondément, bien calée sur le dos du roux, la tête posée contre la nuque de ce dernier. Toujours pas de hollow. À croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Malgré tout, le shinigami ne put s'empêcher de songer que la jeune femme avait l'air toute frêle et fragile ainsi. Mais c'était tout le contraire, malgré les épreuves que la vie (ou plutôt la mort) lui réservait, elle restait toujours forte. Ichigo se dit qu'elle aussi avait sûrement besoin de quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. Ils restèrent donc ainsi un moment, au milieu du parc, avant que la propriétaire de Sode No Shirayuki n'ouvre les yeux. Sans même la regarder, Ichigo savait qu'elle était réveillée.

Il lui dit simplement « _Je suis là._ » Il avait compris. Elle aussi. Elle referma les yeux, et sombra à nouveau dans les bras de morphée, d'un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves, ou plutôt sans cauchemars. Il était là. Oui, il était là, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'en aille. Il serait toujours avec elle, du moins pour le moment.

À quelques kilomètres de là, dans une certaine chambre, une peluche représentant un lion pleurnichait, s'apitoyant sur son sort : « _Nee-san, pourquoi m'avoir laissé de côté ? Ichigo tu es si cruel ! _». Le pauvre Kon n'avait même pas eu le plaisir de prendre possession du corps du rouquin ! Il chercha donc la vengeance parfaite, et la trouva assez rapidement. Le lion en furie attrapa un feutre indélébile, et s'en servit pour écrire « _J'aime Kuchiki Byakuya à la folie !_ » Sur de nombreuses parties du corps d'Ichigo, et le pris en photo pour pouvoir lui faire du chantage à l'avenir.

Quelle surprise le shinigami daiko allait avoir en arrivant chez lui ! Kon s'en délectait déjà. Senbonzakura ne lui fera aucune fleur ! (C'est le cas de la dire...) Quoique la peluche allait également souffrir. Mais qu'importe, sa vengeance était accomplie. Le lion est le roi de la jungle, et un jour, ce sera lui qui gouvernera, avec Ichigo prosterné à ses pieds l'appelant « _Mon roi_ ».

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Shinigami Daiko = Shinigami remplaçant **

**Voilà, ça, c'est fait ! Des applaudissements/critiques/reviews/tomates/fraises ? En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que moi à l'écrire ! À la prochaine ! :) **

_**GreyFullbuster2a**_


End file.
